Rain
by Manufactured Guidelines
Summary: With each unique individual comes their own feelings and interpretation of rain.  Rain has tangible associations, but also metaphorical complexities that represent the true beauty of human personality...


Rain made for sleepy days of reflection and sloth. Droplets would sing against the concrete or gravel outdoors, a background choir that would attract mixed responses of those who listened. On those days the clouds wept, the blue of sky was crowded out by the dimmer grey; overcast neutral light would mute previously bright hues. Some people appreciated the rain, the humid weather that brought a sense of peaceful tranquility, and the strange beauty of gently faded colors; some people also hated it, whether it be for practical, physical reasons or for some other deeper meaning. Each person had their own reasons for liking-- or disliking-- the rain; everyone was unique in their thoughts, just as each person is unique in being.

The twins, for example, thought not the same despite being supposedly perfectly identical; Hikaru would snarl angrily at the rain, cursing it for getting him wet and muttering about how "damn cold it was". The elder twin was one to revel in sunlight, associating it with clear weather, which allowed for play and unobstructed pranks. Sunny skies meant happiness and enjoyment and _energy_; rain brought down this spirit and suppressed the fire of everything emotionally powerful to him.

Kaoru, however, very much enjoyed the calming patter of droplets and the almost poetic meanings associated. Rain was soothing; it meant calm days indoors of planning and milder games; rain was self-reflection, something he'd been doing a lot lately, and it represented the romantic sense of longing and acceptance (and he always felt like a sap after thinking such thoughts). Weather like this gave reason to remain indoors with those who were important to him, relaxing and enjoying a downtime from the usual liveliness and vivacity.

Then the seniors, too, differed in opinion of the rain just as much as they did in appearance. Honey wasn't one to enjoy the rain so much; it often led to his discomfort and inability to fulfill his role as the sweet loli-shota. The humidity, in some instances, would often reach so far as his treats, making it stale or sticky; greedy invisible waves would ruin everything. And then he couldn't run or skip or jump or otherwise act in excitement; rain once again ruined that, causing the ground to go slippery and prone to causing painful falls. Rain often brought Mitsukuni down in spirits; normally his high energy and happiness were true, but deluge always washed it away, leaving him to become an actor.

But it was difficult to act when the rain constantly washed away the candied smile.

Mori's role was helped along by the rain; its gentle hum would make up for his own quiet. Rain accentuated his placid demeanor and dulled his severity, and it was often that his part as a guardian became more apparent. But it was not for these reasons that Takashi enjoyed the rain; it was simply that it suited his nature. Showers brought down the general level of excitement and energy; serene meditation was made easy. He enjoyed the natural beauty that rain enhanced, and the fresh breeze that often followed.

It was easy to see how well the manner of the gentle fall of water matched his own.

President and vice president, king and shadow king; there were so many differences between the two, and rain was yet another. Kyouya disliked the rain for a number of reasons, both practical and private. Sickness often followed rain, papers became wet and useless, electronics were threatened, sticky humidity fogged glasses-- there were certainly a number of tangible reasons precipitation was unwelcome. Rain, however, also held a few metaphorical meanings as well; it oftentimes became symbolic of solitude, oppression, the inability to obtain that which is just beyond reach-- just what he did not wish to dwell upon. Rain was the manifestation of everything he thought about but never wished to; rain was everything he questioned when a certain person had pushed way into his life.

The King however, though oftentimes seen as the very antithesis of rain, loved it very dearly. Tamaki had the gift of finding charm everywhere, in every sense and every being and every form. Yes, he loved the radiance of sun, but he could also appreciate the gentle glow of overcast mist. Rain was symbolic of nearly every facet of being; rain could be soft and romantic, it could be cold and harsh, calm and tranquil, warm and understanding, solitary and lonely--_everything._ He interpreted this as the very proof of a person's depth and ability to change; range of emotion was true beauty, and such it was that he found in rain.

And besides, he knew, there must be rain for us to enjoy the rainbow.

Haruhi, perhaps, was the only one among the hosts who did not have a fixed perspective. Rain was defined by water that is condensed from vapor in the atmosphere that falls to earth in drops; rain carried with it the chance of thunder and lightning, but rain also was beneficial to natural life and water sources. Such a matter-of-fact outlook was always present within her mind, but with it lay recognition of its unlimited meanings and implications.

On rainy days, it was obvious to her that the twins differed as much as night and day in opinion of it, and she knew that the seniors too had their own feelings despite their subdued reactions. Her heart would go out to Kyouya as she would realize what exactly it meant to him, and she would always remember and appreciate Tamaki's depth of character despite shallow appearances.

Haruhi knew what rain _was,_ but she wouldn't judge. Rain brought out subtleties of personality and individuality.

She would not-- could not-- conclude any fixed interpretation of her own,

Because rain was the representation of _everything_ friendship had taught her to realize.


End file.
